


The one with Ashley Hanson

by mallesfics



Category: American Vandal (TV)
Genre: First Dates, Friends to Lovers, Hot Guy Ashley Hanson, Internet Slang, M/M, Mentions of Star Wars, Post Season 1, and during season 2, and post season 2, mentions of poe/finn, peter hates minions, peter likes star wars, vine references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallesfics/pseuds/mallesfics
Summary: Following hot guy Ashley Hanson, that keeps running into Sam and Peter at work, throughout the months, as he keeps changing jobs.“Stop using internet language on me,” Peter says, “it’s like when you say yeet, I don’t know what it means” Ashley is on Peter’s side with this one. He doesn’t know what yeet means or any of the other things his friends or younger siblings says.“Peter!” The look on Sam’s face is comedic and like he’s playing being offended with his mouth wide open. Sam was always the actor one of them.





	1. The Tech Shop, November 2017

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is like 3 times sam and peter werent a couple and 1 where they are? 
> 
> Credit to phonecallfromgod for hot guy ashley hanson. 
> 
> anyway. 1) im no writer i draw usually 2) i have no beta all mistakes are my own. english isnt my first language 3) i dont not own any of these characters

Ashley, if he was honest, really didn’t know that much about tech, and had no idea how he even had managed to land his job. Maybe he had a skill for winging job interviews, that he didn’t know about or no one else had applied. The job itself mostly consisted of being the cashier and maybe helping a few people. Most of the people Ashley had, and could, help were old people who didn’t even know what wifi was. Or else the store’s customers mostly consisted of people who actually knew what they were doing. Like seriously knew what they were doing. Though, that also meant that it was very rare for someone to visit that Ashley actually knew.  
Nevertheless, it paid surprisingly well, for being a family owned store in oceanside and wasn’t as boring as one might suspect. 

But as highly he could speak of this job, the best part was still the 15 minute break

As soon as the bell went of he heard voices coming all the way to the break room,That meant he had to go back and talk to the customers, incase they wanted help. Only this time he immediately recognized the voices. If not for going to school with them, but then for the eight part documentary he had watched made by them.

It was Peter and Sam, who was in the middle of another argument. They still sounded like the Peter and Sam, Ashley had known.  
In all honesty, despite what the documentary might say, Ashley and Peter, and Sam for that matter, weren’t that close. Sure, they had been friends, like the kind you can sit with for lunch or ask for notes, but not the kind you would give a present for their birthday or start a documentary with. They were school friends.

“I just don’t get understand, Sam” Peter’s voice came through the store to the backroom where Ashley had stopped moving, “ How does your dad _accidentally_ pack three of the camera lenses, with him, on a one month trip, _when he isn’t even bringing a camera_ ” Peter’s voice was harsh but he wasn’t angry, he didn’t sound angry.  
Ashley didn’t know the story behind this camera lenses, but from the information he had just been giving, he could hear why Peter sounded frustrated.  
“You’ve got to admit it’s pretty funny, though” Sam answered, ignoring Peter’s frustration in the situation, “If this was a movie, this is when we end up realising that we don’t even need a lens. All we needed all along was each other. And love”  
“It would have been a lot funnier if we didn’t need them for our _own trip_ ” Peter deadpanned, “also, that doesn’t even make sense, Sam, we need a camera to film. You know that right?” Were they filming something new? A new documentary?  
He couldn’t hear the Sam’s answer expect Sam’s loud singing of _All you need is love_ by the Beatles, that was quickly stopped by Peter with a hand over Sam’s mouth. A few seconds of silence were then followed by a loud “Did you just _lick_ me?! Disgusting” And Sam’s laughter filled the store but was interrupted by the phone in the backroom ringing. 

Ashley despised that phone, but he was pretty sure it was in his contract that he had to pick it up, no matter what.  
Ashley pressed the green button and listened to a man go on about their products being late if they didn’t faxed their papers back. Who even uses fax anymore?  
He watched as Sam tries to get Peter to wear a pair of minion headphones. Peter didn’t even laugh but, as far as Ashley’s lip reading could go, said something along the lines of “All minions should kill themselves” to which Sam may have responded “Bit harsh there, Pete” and handed him a pair of blue _Frozen_ headphones instead, that Peter happily put on.

 

He finally stepped out and caught a glimpse of them standing in one of the aisles. Sam standing with a red cap and both hands tucked into his jacket, beside Peter who was crouched down on the floor, one hand holding onto Sam’s leg for support and the other was stretched out holding one of the items he was looking at. They both still looked the same, maybe just older. Peter still wearing the same glasses.  
Ashley hadn’t seen neither of them since he graduated therefore not since the documentary was released either. He was happy that he hadn’t seen them, especially because of the very obvious hint that Peter had been crushing on him. He didn’t know if he was supposed to bring it up and address the crush if he ever saw Peter. The mention of the crush was actually the reason he had seen it in the first place. All of his friends had kept telling him to watch it. That he had been named in it. Last name and everything. Though he hadn’t expected that he may be the guy Peter had a crush on.  
Peter was cute, when Ashley really thought about it. The kind of cute that creeps up on you. The glasses and way to big clothes did a very good job and hiding the fact that Peter was kind of hot.

But Ashley had honestly always thought that Sam and Peter were dating. The whole documentary was good, but the most shocking part was finding out that Peter and Sam were in fact not a couple, and even more that Peter, at least according to Sam, had a crush on Ashley.  
Looking at them now, Ashley still didn’t know if they were dating or not.

“Take that one, it looks the most expensive” Sam says pointing to a random box, looking down at Peter, while using the other hand to try and push peter in the crouching position so he falls the to ground. When he Peter doesn't move or react to it, he decides over and places his hand on top of Peter head instead, softly running a hand through hair. Friends don’t do that, Ashley thought, but boyfriends also dont accuse each other of having crushes on their best friend Gabi Granger either.  
Peter looks up, “You are paying for this, you know that right?” he says. By the look on Sam’s face he doesn’t know. Or agrees.  
“What? Why?”  
“Because it’s your fault “ Peter says, standing up, pushing his finger into Sam’s chest. “It’s _your dad_ ”  
Sam thinks about it, “I think it’s unfair, but I see your point”

Ashley hurries up and busies himself before they start walking towards the counter, so it doesn't look like he was watching them.  
“Peter, Sam! Hi!” He lets out when they approach the stand, holding the lens that he had had just overheard them talk about. Both of them looks surprised to see Ashley standing in front of them. He doesn’t know if it was the the tech shop that surprised them or seeing him all together. “How’s it going?” He tries again.  
It took a few seconds before Sam eventually elbows Peter in the side, motioning for him to speak. Though, despite Sam’s desperate tries, all Peter gets out was a small “Hi”.  
“We are doing good” Sam steps in.  
Ashley hums and looks down at their item, the camera lens.  
“Filming something new?” Ashley nods towards the lens.  
“Yeah, another documentary. In Washington.” Peter says, finally looking up. Their trip apparently, is Washington, “With, uh, Netflix”  
“Netflix. Wow! That’s impressive” Ashley knew that the documentary had become very popular, and went viral, but Netflix buying it was huge. And getting to do a second season.  
“Yeah, man, Peter is making it big” Sam says, looking at Peter. It was evident that Sam was proud of Peter and what he had accomplished with the series.  
“We,” Peter corrects, smiling at Sam, “ _We_ are making it”  
“That’s great guys,” he bips in their item, taking out a bag from underneath the desktop, while Sam pulls out his wallet, “What’s in Washington then? If I’m even allowed to ask that?”  
“Uh it’s fine,” Sam says, “The turd burglar, It’s kind of hard to explain-”  
“And gross” Peter injects.  
“But you should look it up on instagram, though, it is pretty gross”  
“Cool, I will. Have fun in Washington. Here’s your stuff” he said reaching over the counter to give Peter the bag.  
He watches them walk away from the counter giving a small wave in return when Peter turns around to wave goodbye.

“I can’t believe you used to have a crush on that guy” Sam jokes as they reach the door across the store.  
“Shut up, Sam, he can hear you, “ Peter says, there’s no heat to his voice, but he still pushes Sam out of the door. Peter is pointing his finger at Sam as he yells right before the door closes. “and I never had a crush on him” He can see Peter yelling something more to Sam with a stern look on his face, achieving nothing but Sam laughing at Peter’s reaction. Thus causing Peter to shake his head and give up and walking the other way only for Sam to run a few meters after him still laughing, swinging his arm around Peter’s shoulder.


	2. The Cinema, December 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is set during filming of season 2 in december. (i dont know if filming was as i remember form december to march or if they went home for christmas, but just go with it)

Changing jobs after only 2 months wasn’t weird Ashley thought, maybe if this was the fourth job he had had this year, it would be weird. Which it definitely wasn’t. He didn’t get fired, it was just that maybe working at a cinema would be more interesting than a tech shop. The tech shop was nice, but it turns out that tech is incredible boring. After all, he did like movies.  
He had been terribly wrong though, the job mostly consisted of selling popcorn and cleaning up. He didn’t even get to sneak in and watch parts of the movies. The shifts were late and quiet though, and he already knew most of the staff.  
And at this place, there was so many people he knew. Which he now had found out was actually not that fun but incredibly awkward. Especially ex’es and even more especially their _dads_.

He’s standing in the back corner of the room trying to sweep together the popcorn a child had managed to drop all over the floor, in one of the plants and behind the counters. Customers weren’t even allowed behind the counter. He standing where he can see the customers, but tucked away enough that you can not see him unless you go to the bathrooms.  
“We are home for four days, Peter, and you want to use one of them with with me Washington, as if I don’t _live_ with you in Washington.” He hears Sam before he sees them walking inside. He can see them stopping to look at the poster.  
“I just really want to see this movie. _Now_.”  
“it’s _Star Wars_ , Peter,” Sam says, but he makes no move to leave, only steps closer to Peter. Ashley is surprised, he wouldn’t have thought that Peter, the documentarian, would be a Star Wars fan. But after all, the only movie Ashley knew Peter had watched was _London has Fallen_ , which both Ashley and the documentary, or Sam actually, agree is terrible “ I think we can see it in Washington too”  
“Yeah, but that’s after christmas, and it’s already been more than a week” Peter says, like he’s making an obvious point. To Sam’s credit, Ashley doesn’t know either what Peter means. Everyone would want to see a movie early, what’s different about this one?  
“Spoilers Sam! There’s so many spoilers” He says when Sam doesn’t catch on. He clearly isn’t a Star Wars fan. He turns away from the posters and faces Sam, “People have even starting to mail me some” he cries out desperately.  
“Can’t you just not read them?”  
“... No” Sam looks smug about having defeated Peter, but Peter continues, “Even my mom has watched it”  
“Why? Did she go alone?” Sam asks surprised. Not many moms likes Star Wars, Ashley supposes.  
“No, she went with her sister and her kids,” Peter answers, “She asked me about it when I got home and almost spoiled the ending. I can’t even be in _my own home_ , Sam!”  
“Alright, calm down,” Sam laughs and places a hand on Peter’s biceps, only to reconsider and remove it immediately, “We are watching, dude, don’t worry”

Sam moves to remove his jacket, giving the popcorn back to Peter to hold. Ashley pretty sure Sam is wearing Peter’s hoodie. Or maybe Sam just liked it, or Peter in it, that much after watching American Vandal in editing, that he went and bought one himself

It’s little more than two and half hours later when he sees them coming out of the theatre again. This time he sees them before he hears them, but it’s not hard to focus and hear what they are talking about.

“I’m just saying, _Poe and Finn_ , that’d be a power couple” Sam says. It’s obvious that this argument has been going on since the movie ended.   
“And I’m just saying we just saw a movie abou-”   
“You can’t tell me,” Sam interrupts, clearly ready to fight for his new Finn and Poe agenda. Ashley doesn’t even know who Finn and Poe are. He thought Star Wars was about Luke Skywalker and his friends or siblings or whatever “listen, when Finn wakes up and sees Poe and BB8 tells him he’s standing naked… I mean”  
“I didn’t know you liked Star Wars so much, Sam” Peter smirks, amused by Sam’s ranting, even if he was just interrupted. He looks happy that Sam enjoyed one of the movies he enjoys “Well, I didn’t really think much of it, “ Sam pulls out his phone to look at the time. He looks up at Peter, “but now I’m invested” He pulls out his phone again, unlike Sam, he unlocks it and begins typing. After a few seconds he turns to Sam, tipping the screen to show him something.   
“Poe and Finn, “ Sam begins again, when Peter has spend too long on his phone, “They are my new _ship_.” Sam says, looking a Peter for a reaction, “my _OTP_ ” Ashley didn’t know what any of those words or letters meant, and by his best guess and judging from the look on their faces, Sam had only said it to piss of Peter.  
“Stop using internet language on me,” Peter says, “it’s like when you say yeet, I don’t know what it means” Ashley is on Peter’s side with this one. He doesn’t know what yeet means or any of the other things his friends or younger siblings says.  
“Peter!” The look on Sam’s face is comedic and like he’s playing being offended with his mouth wide open. Sam was always the actor one of them.  
“One” he says and picks Peter’s empty bottle from the floor and throws it a few feet, “Yeet” Now Ashley is in even more confused than before.  
Peter stands for a few seconds with an unimpressed look on his face, before he walks over and picks up the bottle, “See, I don’t get it. Why did you throw it?”  
“Two: From your reaction, I know the answer to this already. _You never watch any of the vines I send you_ ” Vines. Ashley knew what a vine was.  
“I do so!” Peter defends himself, “ I liked the one with the road work. What was it..”  
“...Road work ahead… “ Sam helps him.  
“Yeah, it sure does!” Peter exclaims, and he looks so proud of himself for about half a second.  
“ _I sure hope it does!_ It’s _I sure hope it does_ ” Sam whines, he sounds like Peter has actually betrayed him. “Peter!”  
“I promise I will watch some more,” Peter reassures, plainly losing concentration for this conversation. But it works. Sam expression quickly changes back to his usual doped smile, tugging at one of the corners of his mouth. Ashley can see why Peter would like Sam,” Come on man, we need to go before it starts raining. My shoes aren’t meant for this”  
“Since _when_ did you start caring about your shoes?” Sam asks and looks down at Peter’s shoes. They look new and way too white.  
“Since my mom bought me these shoes and told me she isn’t buying me anymore shoes,” Peter looks down at them too, moves one of his feet around for Sam to see, “I took that as hint”  
“Oh, well, they are _nice shoes_ ” Sam says, admiring the white sneakers.

Ashley starts feeling guilty for listening in on their conversation and when they approach him halfway to the doors, Ashley finally steps out for Peter and Sam to see him. Peter hears him before Sam and looks up.  
“You work here too?” Peter asks without even saying hello, his eyes wide and surprised by seeing him. Again. Sam looks up from the floor, having been staring at Peter shoes, the same look on his face as he had when Peter didn’t know the vines. This tie it doesn't look fake though, like he is actually feels offended or irritated by Ashley’s presence. Or maybe his surprised face and and irritated face has just shifted into the same through the years.  
“Yeah, kind of,” Ashley laughs, eyeing Sam “this is new though”. He’s about to leave when he remembers Washington and the Turd Burglar. Ashley had looked it up later that day when he had gotten home from work. Sam and Peter had been right, it was very gross and a awful, awful prank.   
He had also done a little research, on it. No one knew who was behind the pranks, which he figured was the reason they were going there.  
“Is Washington done already” He asks, he’s genuinely curious. Maybe they had already figured it our. It had always been a month.  
“Oh, no, far from actually” Peter shakes his head, “One of the students is letting us stay in their guest house”  
“A guest house the size of my house” Sam injects. The pranks, Ashley had seen, had been happened at a catholic private school. Many of them probably had rich parents.  
“But we are just home a few days for christmas. Going back the 27th”  
“Oh, well good luck guys” He looks away from Sam to look at Peter, but he can still feel Sam’s gaze on him, “I’m really looking forward to seeing it. I need to get going” he says and walks away before they can answer.

“I swear, everytime we see that guy you become starstruck” Sam says as soon as Ashley has walked past enough that he shouldn’t them. But it’s hard not to hear them when everyone else has left. Ashley stops and pretends to be sweeping the floor.  
“It happened _once_ , Sam. We have run into him once before” A few seconds passes before Peter realises what Sam had said to him, “And, no, I’m not _star struck_ ”  
Sam looks at him incredulously, “You talked about him for 3 days”. It’s weird hearing someone discuss whether or not someone has a crush on you. It was weird hearing someone expose their crush on you in the same sentence as jerking off to an American Apparel catalogue.  
“I didn’t” This fight sounds different than their or discussions.  
“Whatever, man”  
“Sam” Peter stops, turning Sam around by his shoulder, “ _Sam_ ” He repeats, the whole tone of the conversation has suddenly shifted.   
“What?”  
“I don’t like Ashley Hanson” Peter says, and Sam’s body relaxes a bit, but his face staying the same only his eyes softening for a short moment. This doesn’t feel like it has been discussed before, and Ashley really feels that he is invading their privacy, by listening to a conversation that’s clearly not meant for him.  
He’s just about to walk away from them, far enough that he can’t hear their quiet voices.  
“Whatever, I don’t care. Let’s just go.”  
Peter sighs, defeated by Sam’s stubbornness, and waits until they reach the door before he says, “Tell me about Finn and Poe”  
Sam face lights up, “Well, Pete, I think it’s obvious because Poe has-”


	3. The Diner, March 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is set after filming for season 2 had ended
> 
> I changed it a bit to 2 times they werent, 1 time they half were and 1 they were dating.
> 
> also i cannot stop thinking about ashley hanson tweeting like noah centineo , i dont even know who started it but it ruined my life sllkdlkslk

It’s funny how everytime Ashley changes his job, he runs into Sam and Peter. First, the tech shop, then the cinema and he’s been waiting for it, here, at his new job at the diner. He knows they come here, everyone from their school come here. Ashley used to come here. It’s a nice spot, quiet, affordable and quality. And in end March when he sees them walk in.  
He sees them walking in and look around for a free table that they want. They look happier he thinks, well rested and no stress on their faces. 

“Two guys, sitting in a restaurant booth far away because they are not gay” Peter sings as they are walking to a corner booth in the diner, one of Ashley's tables.  
“You know you got it wrong, you forgot the five feet part, but it was still funny” Sam laughs and claps him on the back as they settle in their booth. Peter cursing at his mistake, “even if you only got it now after vine died, for the _second time_ , I really appreciate the effort” Ashley has no idea what he is talking about, he doesn’t get all of that internet slang.  
“Hey,” Peter snaps, trying to keep his expression neutral, clearly close to laughing, “I’m trying my best. For you” he recalls Sam and Peter’s conversation from the cinema. Apparently Peter must have kept his promised and actually _watched more vines_ , if that reference was a vine reference  
Sam stands up, uses his hand to brush Peters bangs out of his face “I know, thank you,” he brushes Pete’s haid softly behind his ear and slides it down to the back of his neck and let’s go, “I’ll be right back” he says and heads in the direction of the bathroom.

Ashleys approaches Peter when he is still sitting alone waiting for Sam to come back. He has pulled out his phone and is scrolling through some app Ashley doesn’t recognize.  
“Hi Peter” He says, startling Peter, who clearly wasn’t ready for someone, who wasn’t Sam to approach him.  
“Uh, hey Ashley” he looks up nervously, looking at the bathroom door and back at Ashley, his eyes flickering to Ashley’s shirt, “You work here too?” he asks.  
“Only here, but I actually like it here,” he explains, “Are you home from Washington for good now?”  
“Yes, got back last week. Solved another mystery, I guess” He says, locking his phone up and places it screen down on the table, “It’s were cold there now. In Washington” Ashley nods like he understands. He once went to Washington on a class trip, but it had been in May.  
“Must be nice to be back then” Ashley answers. The California heat can be unbearable in the summer, but he imagines coming back from a place that actually has winter, it’s pretty great.  
He’s just about to speak when Peter beats him to it, “Hi Sam” and sure enough Sam comes from he bind him and slips into their booth.  
“Hey Sam, good to see you!” Ashley greets him.  
“Hey man” Sam replies and looks over at Peter. He looks surprised to see him. Which makes sense. This is his third job in 3 months after all. He sees them exchange a small smile.  
It's different tonight. The air between them feels, not awkward but nervous. It’s comfortable still, but something has changed. The energy between them has swifted. It’s still Sam and Peter but now it feels more like _Sam and Peter_  
“So what can I get you guys tonight?”

 

“Man that guy, he’s everywhere” Ashley hears Sam say to Peter as he walks away after taking they order. He’s doesn’t sound irritated by running into him like the last time, just nervous.  
“I never liked him you know that right” Peter tells him instead.  
“It sure looked like you did” Sam says, looking over his shoulders to get at look at him. Ashley quickly looks away, when he sees Sam’s eyes on him. “Like he’s hot, I get that, but have you seen his twitter?”  
“I don't know, maybe like a part of my sexual awakening, but no, I never really liked him” Peter answers, “and yes, unfortunately I have”. Ashley doesn't know if he is supposed to feel honored by the compliments or offended by the insult on his tweets. He likes his tweets.  
“ _How long does it take to fall in love. Depends on how fast you jump_ ” Sam imitates.

 

“Are you ready to leave?”Ashley hears Peter ask as he walks by while he is washing the floor. Someone had managed to spill not only one but _two_ sodas on the floor. He looks over to see them both stand up to put on their jackets.  
“You know, this was like our first date” Peter says, which explains the tension between them earlier. They were on their first real date.  
“Really?” Sam thinks about it.  
“Yeah, we never like, went out in Washington”  
“Because we only had like 2 weeks left,” Sam says, “and you left for a week of them.” he exclaims, like he just remembered it happened, trying to blame Peter for it.  
“I left, because my mom’s uncle had died, Sam!”  
“I was all alone, for _days_ ” Sam says  
“Stop being dramatic. Besides we kissed _once_ ” And, oh. He doesn’t know if this was their first kiss ever, but clearly this time it had meant something. It must have had some kind of love confession behind it, the kiss clearly being the reason they are here.  
“But it was good” Sam says.  
“I didn’t say it wasn’t” Peter laughs.  
“So like, you would do it again,” Sam says. Peter looks at him fondly“ right?” Sam adds when Peter doesn’t answer. Peter doesn’t answer but just start walking out the diner.

 

He sees them in the parking lot, when he is taking out the trash. They are standing by their car, the only car in the dark parking lot. Their faces are lit up by the light from inside the diner. Sam half leaning half sitting on the front with Peter standing between his legs, both his hands are around his shoulders. One of his hands is touching the hair touching Sam’s neck.  
Ashley had always thought that Sam and Peter were dating, but seeing them now, like this, it’s clear that he was wrong all along. This is dating Sam and Peter. Or first date Sam and Peter. 

He can hear Peter voice clearly, “I think that if we just wait a few weeks to tell everyone, just so we can get used to it now that we are back here and-”  
“I already told Gabi” Sam interrupts, “It just slipped out”. Ashley almost laughs.Of course Sam was going to tell Gabi. He couldn’t not tell Gabi. As much as it was Sam and Peter it was also Sam and Gabi.  
“Sam!” Peter steps back, “Why? When?”  
“Now listen Pete, before you go all Peter on me, I have an explanation,” Sam says, trying to pull Peter back in his embrace, “ _Kind_ of en explanation”  
“Go ahead”  
“She told me she had a girlfriend” Sam defends himself, as if that’s going to make up for it. Ashley is suprised. He didn’t know Gabi that well, but he only remembered that she had had a boyfriend in high school.  
“So what?” Peter says, “There’s other answers for that than, _I kissed Peter_ ”  
“Yeah, but she asked, and I couldn’t just not tell her” Sam tries to explain, though it doesn’t make much sense. For Peter nor Ashley for that matter.  
“You could have though” Peter says, but he has already lost this fight.  
“I am no liar,” Sam declares seriously, but being Sam he backs it up with a ridiculous statement, “and I was dying to tell her”  
Peter sighs and laughs. He doesn’t say anything, but he doesn’t look upset. Maybe he had expected Sam to tell Gabi anyway.  
“You know, we have to tell my mother now” Peter says and starts walking to the passenger side of the car. Sam laughs and Ashley doesn’t know if it was a joke or not.

Sam stops right before he enters he enters the car, looking at Peter from the other side of the car. Only their heads sticking up over the hood. “The girlfriend was _Jenna_ , by the way. As in Hawthorne” Ashley doesn’t know who Jenna Hawthorne is, she’s not from Hannover High he knows that much, but clearly this is some shocking matter. At least judging from Peter’s reaction.  
Peter’s mouth gapes wide open, “no way”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr Artbymalle or take a look at some of my art there  
> (or on my art instagram @artbymalle or twitter @lilisananus)


End file.
